


why won't You look at Me? (On Hiatus while I figure out plot)

by MightyLevi



Series: A Lamb and his God [1]
Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, But lil bb bro Leedo is absolutely ADORABLE, Kim Geonhak | Leedo is the younger one here, M/M, Not Hwanwoong, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sorry Not Sorry, Strangers to Friends, They'll escalate soon enough though, Things will start off pretty tame, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:28:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24507694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyLevi/pseuds/MightyLevi
Summary: All he wanted was for Hwanwoong to look at him, really see him for who he was, you know? It was torture, having to hide behind him all the time. He knew that Hwanwoong knew that he was his own person, so... Why? Why wouldn't he look at him?OR:Childhood friends Leedo and Hwanwoong do their best to navigate all the struggles of teen life while also struggling to figure out their feelings for each other.|| This work is the PREQUEL to my other work, My Precious Lamb, and can be read either before or after reading it! Updates will come...Maybe once or twice a month, so please be patient with me!
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Yeo Hwanwoong
Series: A Lamb and his God [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766857
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	1. New Kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes it's rough being the new kid. Thank god for friends, though.

"Everyone, we have a new student who'll be joining us today. I expect you all to be on your best behaviour, and to show him the same courtesy and respect that you show each other. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir!"

"Good." The teacher smiled, his dimples showing for a brief moment before he relaxed once more. "Alright, you can come in now. There's no need to be shy."

The large classroom door opened slowly, a tiny, forgettable looking ghost of a child squeezing through the slim crack and moving to stand in front of the white board. Like the rest of the students, he was dressed in the school's uniform, but the white button down shirt seemed to swamp his torso in its colour, making him appear even smaller than he already was. His complexion, for as gaunt as the child seemed, was a nice, light tan which was only made more apparent when contrasted with the inky blackness of his hair and the pristine white of his shirt. His eyes, which might have at some point or another been large and filled with life, were nothing more than two large pieces of coal, boring into the soul of any and everyone who looked his way.

All in all, this new kid was definitely... _grim_. 

"H-Hello. My name's Kim Geonhak, and I hope that we can all get along well." Despite the cheery tone in his voice, the kid's smile didn't quite reach his eyes. It didn't reach anywhere on his face, to be completely honest. He looked far more empty than any child his age should, and it scared the rest of the students. It was only with a stern look from their teacher that they actually bothered to murmur back their own terse greetings, but by then, the damage had already been done.

Geonhak kept his head down as he went to go choose a seat, ending up in the very back of the class right next to the window. The sky seemed a lot darker than it had when he'd first been dropped off at school, and he silently wondered if it was because of him.

* * *

By the time lunch rolled around, everyone had heard about that weird kid from class 5B, and promptly done their best to stay away from him. The rumours had started up just as quickly, but those had been a lot easier to keep under the rug and away from the prying ears of teachers. 

That didn't stop their words from reaching Geonhak's ears though. It wasn't like he cared one way or the other about what they said, but it was rather lonely. He'd tried to introduce himself to people in the hallways, but... The fact that he was now sitting all alone at a lunch table was telling enough of how fruitless his efforts were.

From across the courtyard, a certain brunette was watching the new kid like a hawk. He'd never seen anyone look so lonely in all his 12 years of living, and it bugged him like all hell. Why exactly it bothered him, he wasn't quite sure, but...

Well, he couldn't just sit there and do _nothing_.

He tried to speak as casually as possible, unaware that his friends had been watching him watch the new kid.

"Ugh, that poor guy...He looks like he's having a tough time. Hey guys, we should go and-"

"Hwanwoong, _no_. If you wanna reach out to him, that's fine, but I'm not gonna do it."

Hwanwoong folded his arms over his chest, doing his best to show off just how upset he was. Xion didn't budge though.

"Alright, if you won't come help me greet him, then how about—"

"Nope."

"Nuh uh, sorry dude."

"No can do, sorry!"

A chorus of similar answers went around the table, and Hwanwoong had to grit his teeth to hold back the soft curse that he wanted to let out.

"Ugh, fine! Have it your way then. You're all a bunch of cowards!"

Sticking his tongue out at them, he got up and stormed off to the new kid's table, ignoring the sudden weight of over a hundred pairs of eyes boring into him. Tapping his shoulder gently so that he'd turn around, the brunette gave Geonhak a shy little wave, his stomach suddenly fluttering with all the butterflies trapped inside.

"Hey there, my name's Yeo Hwanwoong! I'm 12 years old, and part of class 6C! Do you...mind if I sit with you?"

The raven haired kid stared at him blankly for a few seconds, making Hwanwoong shuffle awkwardly in place. Soon enough though, his stoic expression quickly broke out into a smile and relief flooded the brunette's body as the kid scooted over, patting the space next to him.

"Not at all. My name's Leedo, by the way."

"Leedo? I thought it was Geonhak though..."

That seemed to make the young boy pause, and for the first time since he'd set foot into school, his eyes were no longer emotionless. Now they were filled with an odd mix of pride and embarrassment.

Hwanwoong decided that he liked this look on Leedo. Especially when paired with that cute little blush? God, it made him look absolutely adorable, and a heck of a lot more human than other students had said he would be.

"W-Well, yeah, my birth name _is_ Geonhak, but I prefer Leedo. Someone very special gave me that nickname once, and it's just stuck with me ever since! Ah, but you don't have to call me that if you don't want to! I mean, I'd prefer if you did, but we don't even really know each other all that well, and, well—"

Leedo's little ramblings were cut off by the loud, boisterous sound of Hwanwoong's laughter. It confused the poor kid, who just stared at the brunette with a darkening blush and furrowed eyebrows.

"Sorry, sorry. I don't mean to laugh, it's just," he paused to wipe a year away from his eye before setting a warm hand on Geonhak's shoulder and squeezing gently. 

"You're really cute. That, and I don't mind calling you Leedo! Who cares if we don't know each other all that well, right?"

Leedo couldn't help but stare in awe at Hwanwoong, his heart rabbiting in his chest. He...was cute? Sure, his parents and the rest of his family always called him cute, but he'd never had a stranger call him that before. It was weird, the way it made his heart do little flip flops inside of his chest.

"-llo? Helloooo? Earth to Leedo!" A pair of grubby hands snapped in front of the raven's face a bit, causing him to jolt back in shock.

"Huh?"

This prompted another round of laughter from Hwanwoong, who was suddenly standing up and pulling Leedo up with him. 

"Cutie. Seems like you conked out of earth for a bit, huh? That's okay, I do it all the time too, especially during class! Anyways, the bell rang, Leedo. I was saying that it's time for us to go to our next class!"

Oh. So that's why people were filing out if the cafeteria.

Leedo's shoulders slumped sadly, his lower lip sticking out in a pout. He didn't wanna leave yet! Hwanwoong seemed like such a cool guy - could he call him hyung? Gosh, he really hoped that he could - and they were having fun and talking, and...

And he didn't wanna lose Hwanwoong so soon.

Small tears started to well up in his eyes, and when Hwanwoong noticed, he instantly pulled Leedo in for a hug, ignoring the way that the few students that were lingering in the cafeteria whispered and stared at them. 

"Leedo... Hey, bud, what's wrong? Did I say something bad? Oh gosh, I didn't offend you, did I?"

Leedo pulled away and shook his head, unable to make eye contact as he fidgeted and played with the long sleeves of his shirt. 

"No, it's not that you did anything, I just... I don't wanna lose a maybe-friend."

"A maybe-friend, huh? Not even a full friend?"

"I thought that we'd need to know each other better before being full friends..."

"You dork, we're already full friends! You know me, I know you, what more do we really need?" With a laugh, Hwanwoong threw an arm over Leedo's shoulder, leading him out of the cafeteria and into the stairwell towards their homerooms. They were both pretty late for their next classes, but they could always use Leedo's new kid status as a buffer.

"But, for what it's worth, you won't lose me, okay? I promise. I'll be here to help you get used to your classes and the school, and I'll even help you with studying and things like that! It'll be tons of fun, yeah?" He glanced down at his tiny friend, suddenly blinded by the wide, adorable smile he was met with.

"Y-Yeah! That sounds fun, hyung!"

The brunette seemed happy with that, and he ruffled his new friend's hair before tugging him along to class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated, uwu


	2. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leedo's first day of school ends with a bang, and he goes home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all, it's me! I got my og account back, haha. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy his next chapter! I know it's been a little over a month since the first one, but I had to take care of some personal issues, and I just didn't have the inspiration and drive to write!
> 
> I'm fine now though, so don't worry! ^^
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter! It's a lil sneak peek into Leedo's life, haha. Comments, constructive criticism, and kudos are always greatly appreciated!

The rest of the day passed by in a blur for Leedo. He didn't make any friends aside from Hwanwoong, but that was alright. As far as he was concerned, he didn't need a whole bunch of friends at school. Hwanwoong was more than enough for him.

The two had stuck together as much as they could throughout the day, though for the most part, Leedo was on his own. It was boring, but he managed to survive.

By the time the final bell rang, he, along with the rest of the students, rushed to gather their things and leave. 

Leedo ended up being one of the last kids to leave.

He'd tried to look out for Hwanwoong, but in the crowd, he just couldn't find him. So he started the long walk back to his home all on his own, his head hanging down the entire time. 

It wasn't like there was much to see anyways. Bright, shiny buildings and businesses eventually became less and less common, making way for the same old run down buildings and dingy little homes he'd seen every day since moving here. Eventually he stopped in front of his own dingy two-story home. It was spacious, sure, and it even looked pretty... well, put together, but the lack of colour and overall depressing atmosphere left something to be desired.

"I'm home," Geonhak called out, stepping into the foyer. He slipped his shoes off and set them onto the shoe rack nearby before entering any further. It’d hurt if his mom saw him walk in with his outside shoes still on his feet, and it was too much work to go through a million and one apologies that in the end wouldn’t even appease her. 

Further within the quaint little house, Leedo could hear his mom humming loudly over the sound of… chopping? That was weird. Usually she didn’t cook until at least 5 pm, and the grandfather clock in the entrance way said that it was only 3… Maybe she was getting an early start?

Shrugging off his curiosity, the boy wandered up the stairs, retreating to his room. It wasn’t all that impressive, but when he and his mother had first moved in, he’d done his utmost best to paint it in his colours. He’d even borrowed books from their local library, looking at picture after beautiful picture of various types of outdoors scenery. Anything that would brighten up the bleak walls of his room, he did his best to learn about. 

The paint, thankfully, wasn’t all that expensive, and within a week, his room was covered in bright reds, blues, yellows, and greens. His mother had offered to help, but he shrugged her off, stressing how badly he wanted to do something on his own. She coddled him, after all, and he wanted to be independent for once!

With a knowing smile, she’d left him to his own devices. It’d been hard, watching her little boy take on such a daunting task all on his own, but god, that smile on his face when he was done?

It’d been worth every painstaking hour he’d been left to work on his own. They ended up eating steak that night to celebrate.

The fond memory was enough to bring a sweet smile to the usually gloomy child's face, and he found himself settling onto his bed with a happy sigh. God, that night had been so fun. It was the first and last time he'd had steak, and the thought of the taste was enough to have him drooling dopily, his hands coming up to pillow the back of his head.

"Wonder if Mama would make it again for me if I asked... Ah, but good kids shouldnt bother their parents, right?"

The simple question was posed to absolutely no one, and yet the loud silence that followed might as well have been a response from someone spying on Leedo.

"Mm, right. Gotta be good and stay out of Mama's hair..."

After that, he fell quiet, letting his thoughts wander aimlessly. Sometimes he voiced things out loud, and other times he didn't. Here in the safety of his room, he didn't have to worry about being judged for talking to himself. It was just him, and the four corners of the walls. 

Though if he were being honest... It was sometimes lonely, sitting in silence like he was now. Being an only child tends to leave you feeling a bit lonely (that's what Mama had told him, some odd years ago), and so did being an outcast, but still, there were times when the loneliness would seem to just pile up and suffocate him. During times like those, he'd go to Mama for a hug, but right now she was busy, and he didn't want to worry her!

Ah well, he'd learn to overcome it, just like he always did. Mama would probably call him down for dinner soon, and he couldn't sit at the table being all glum!

_~~"Leelee? What's wrong, my little caveman? Why aren't you eating? I worked so hard to make you this yummy meal..."~~ _

With a hum, Leedo forced himself to sit up, the weight of his bag (whoops, he'd forgotten to take it off before laying down) making him struggle a bit. 

How could he forget? He had to hurry up and change, and get started on his homework before dinner! If he didn't, then he couldn't help Mama after dinner!

Silly, silly Leedo, always getting lost in that big head of yours. Maybe if you stopped daydreaming so much, you'd remember to do the things you're supposed to.

* * *

The afternoon spent with Mama went by just as fast as it always did. They ate together, tidied up the kitchen together, and eventually retreated into their separate rooms for the night, each with a happy smile stretched across their face.

Leedo settled into his bed with that same grin, the darkness of his room swallowing him whole. It was comforting, the darkness. Like one of his mother's hugs, only not physical.

Turning on his side, he let his eyes fall shut, all of his thoughts and emotions from the day slowly turning themselves over and over in his mind until they slipped into inky blackness. 

Surprisingly, there was one emotion that remained, one name that just wouldn't leave his mind.

_Hwanwoong._

_Hwanwoong and...happiness?_

It confused Geonhak to no end. Usually before he fell asleep, he'd let go of everything, but...

But now something was sticking around, and he didn't know how to feel about it. Something in the back of his mind urged him to just accept it and move on, and so he did, the thoughts in his mind retreating further and further until he was left there, floating in his comforting abyss.

He couldn't wait to see his new friend tomorrow.


End file.
